


serendipity.

by seilermoon



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seilermoon/pseuds/seilermoon
Summary: You're the number one draft pick.You're playing for the national team.You're at the start of your professional career.You don't need any distractions.Even if they come in form of a gorgeous forward.





	serendipity.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twice With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070555) by [84years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/84years/pseuds/84years). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're the reason matches between our teams tend to be bloodbaths."

_February_

You're usually not the last one in the locker room. As soon as Carli has her pep talk finished, you're excitedly running around, jumping onto Sam's back or wrestling Lindsey out of the door or racing Kelley towards the tunnel. Even if you're not starting, you're giddy with excitement as you run up and down the starting line, giving everyone a pat on the shoulder, bowing before Carli and Hope, fist bumping Kelley and hugging Becky before taking your spot.  
  
But somehow today has not been your day so far.  
  
At breakfast Alex spilled coffee onto you, leaving a giant stain on your new white shirt.  
  
After getting off the bus in front of the stadium you dropped your favorite pillow onto the ground and into the only muddy spot there.  
  
Then you stepped onto your suddenly loose shoelaces and almost fell over, barely being caught by Ashlyn.  
  
And finally, after Carli stopped talking and everyone was headed towards the tunnel, your hair tie broke.  
  
So that's why now you're hastily rummaging through your bag, looking for another hair tie. Everyone has left by now, not bothering to wait up for you to stop swearing and find what you're looking for.  
  
There are clothes laying on the floor, boots, prewrap, headphones, a well-read version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, but no sign of a hair tie.  
  
"Oh screw you." You curse, hastily stuffing everything back into your locker. "Toss toss it is then." You throw your hair back over your shoulders, laughing at yourself. "Gotta hurry now, Son." You mumble to yourself, jogging towards the door. "Becky surely wants a good luck hug."  
  
You push the door open and speed up your pace, running around the corner and -  
  
Suddenly there's a flash of red in front of you and you think you see a white number 14 before you crash into someone and land on the floor with a loud thud. You try to focus your gaze and blink a few times. A soft chuckle sounds from above you and finally your eyes land on the person in front of you. Brown curls frame her face, her arms are crossed in front of her chest and you can see her strong biceps under her jersey. She tilts her head to the side and smirks down at you.  
  
"Hi." She says and you just stare at her. "Need help?" She extends her hand and now you just stare at her hand, still lying on the floor. "Come on, I don't bite." She says jokingly and you scoff, meeting her eyes again.  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm scared you might stomp onto my face," You say with a raise of your eyebrows and a soft smirk.

"Ouch." The woman in front of you scratches the back of her neck with her left hand and drops her offered hand. "So you heard about that."

"I heard about _you._ " You wink at her, but as soon as you realize what you just did you shake your head. "You're the reason matches between our teams tend to be bloodbaths."

"Ouch again." The woman repeats with a laugh, now pressing both her hands against her chest. "That hurts."

"But it's true," You says with a shrug, now coming to a seated position.  
  
The woman just looks at you with a soft smile and finally shrugs, before extending her hand again. "I don't stomp onto faces as beautiful as yours. So come on."

You can't help but blush, and with a sigh you grab the offered hand and let yourself be pulled up, coming to a halt only an arm's length from the other woman, who doesn't let go of your hand. Instead, she gives it a squeeze. "I'm Melissa."

"I know who-"

"I know that you know who I am." Melissa interrupts. "Still wanted to introduce myself. Manners and stuff."

You raise your eyebrows. "Okay. Well, I'm Emily." You give a squeeze back with your hand.

"I know," Melissa says with a wink. "Nice to meet you, Emily."

You roll your eyes. "Nice to meet you, Melissa."

"So, what brings you here today?" Melissa lets go of your hand and smirks at you, taking a small step back.

"Funny much?" You cross your arms in front of your chest and look at Melissa challengingly.

"Why were you on the floor?" Melissa nods her head down.

"Because I ran into some giant Canadian forward?" You ask rhetorically.

"Why were you running?"

"Because I was late," You explain.

"Why were you late?" Melissa inquires.

"What's with all the questioning?"

Melissa shrugs. "Just trying to get to know you." She leans closer and whispers into your ear. "You seem interesting."

You scoff. "I don't think it's common for people to get to know each other in front of the lockerrooms right before a soccer game."

"Well, you don't seem common, so why do what's common?" Melissa asks with another shrug.

"You don't even know me, you don't know if I'm common." You shake your head.

"That's why I wanted to get to know you," Melissa explains.

You groan. "You're unbelievable, are all Canadians such know-it-alls?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that." You put a hand up and sigh. "To answer your previous questions, my hair tie broke, so I was looking for another one and I needed to hurry, that's why I was running." You explain. "And apparently right into you." You add, looking Melissa up and down.

"Checking me out already?" Melissa asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, you wish, Tancredi."

"Maybe I do." Melissa flirts back and you can't help but blush a bit.

 For a few moments, you just look at each other.

"Did you find one?" Melissa finally breaks the silence.

"Huh?" You shake your head, trying not to admire the soft brown curls and strong arms in front of you.

"Hair tie," Melissa explains. "Found one?"

"Oh." You shake your head again. "No, unfortunately not."

"Here." Melissa rolls a black hair tie off her wrist and gives it to you. "Take mine."

"What? No!"

"Why not? You need one, I have one, ergo.."

"Fine." You grab the hair tie and start pulling your hair back into a ponytail. Melissa stares at you with crossed arms and raised eyebrows. You roll her eyes. " _Thank you_."

"You're _welcome,_ Emily."

"Well, I better get going," You say with a smile and start walking towards where your team should be waiting for you.

"Wait!" Melissa calls after you. "Help me with that?" She asks with the softest of smiles, holding something up.

With a sigh, you take a few steps back towards Melissa and look at the grey item. "Your captain's armband?" You ask, looking up to meet Melissa's eyes.

"Yeah. You know, it's- it's easier if someone else helps you and-and you just happened to be here and-"

"Oh my god." You interrupt her with a laugh. "Is big bad Tanc actually rambling?"

"What?" Melissa exclaims, retrieving her hand. "No! No, she's not. _I'm_ not, I-"

"It's okay." You smile at her and grab her hand. "I won't tell." You gently start opening Melissa's hand, taking the captain's armband from her fingers. "I'll help you." Melissa just stares at you with wide eyes. "Come on. But I'm not gonna call you captain, my captain." Melissa laughs and finally extends her arm and you start pulling up the armband. When your fingers touch Melissa's strong biceps you can hear the forward taking in a sharp breath. You have to bite your lip as you finish adjusting the armband. "There you go." You say, slowly letting your fingers fall off Melissa's arm. "All set and ready to go."

"Th-thank you," Melissa says, unconsciously licking her lips. You cross your arms and stare at her until Melissa rolls her eyes. "Thank you, _Emily."_

"You're welcome, _Melissa,_ " You say with a smirk. "I'd _love_ to keep chatting with you, but you know-" You point with both thumbs behind your shoulders. "- there's a _game_ we gotta play." You start walking backward, but before you've turned fully around, Melissa is next to you.

"You know, I meant it. Getting to know you, I mean." Melissa says, grabbing your hand and holding onto your fingers.

"Melissa fucking Tancredi, where in the name of maple syrup are you?!" A loud voice interrupts you from afar. "There's a fucking game to be played, so where is our fucking captain?!"

"Whoopsie." Melissa grimaces, letting go of your hand. "That'd be Di. I really should go, she can get scary when she's angry. So scary. Little people can be so scary."

"Whoopsie?" You ask with a smirk.

"Forget I said that." Melissa laughs. "I... see you after the game?" She asks with a smile, walking backward towards Diana's voice.

You just stare at her and before you can even think of an answer, Melissa has turned around and all you can hear are her and Diana's voices.

"Where have you been, Mel?" Diana asks angrily.

"Just.. you know.. the toilet." Melissa replies and you have to hold back a laugh.

"And what's with your hair, you wanna play a game like that?"

"I.. lost my hair tie." You touch the hair tie holding your hair back and smile.

"Ugh." Diana groans. "You idiot. Here, I have a spare one. Don't you dare lose it. Now come on."

* * *

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Huh?" You look up to see Sam standing in front of you.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You take hours to find a hair tie, then you come back, looking.. weird and now you're sitting here, staring holes into the ground. So what's going on?" Sam asks, sitting down next to you.

"Oh, uhm, nothing." You say, blinking a few times before smiling at Sam. "All's fine."

"Are you sure? You seem kinda off."

You look up and onto the field and see a red number 14 running up and down. "Yeah." She nods. "All good, don't worry."

Melissa is one of the last of the Canadians to receive her silver medal. She looks bummed, but you find her sending smiles towards you everytime you sneak a glance at her. And your eyes seem to be drawn to the forward quite a lot.  
  
"What are you looking at, kiddo?" Hope asks, squeezing your shoulder and following your gaze.  
  
"Oh, you know.. just enjoying Canada's loss." You reply with a laugh that nearly stops when you notice Melissa winking at you before stepping onto the podium.  
  
"You're evil, Em." Kelley says, appearing next to you. Hope wraps an arm around her shoulder and Kelley grins at you. "But you're right, let's enjoy this. We're going to the Olympics guys." She squeezes both your and Hopes shoulder. "The Olympics."

Even though it's just a small price compared to what an actual olympic medal must feel like the gold medal around your neck feels amazing.

* * *

"I don't know what to weeaar." You groan, falling down onto your bed face first.

Sam sits down next to you and awkwardly pats your back. "I don't know why you're that concerned about what to wear, we're just going for a few drinks with the team."

"I know, but I wanna look nice." You say, turning onto your back and staring at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Do you want me to help you pick something out?" Sam asks and you laugh.

"Sorry, Sammy, but your sense of fashion is, well, nonexistent."

Sam just shrugs and smiles at you. "I'm already finished, so I'm gonna get some Alexandra for you."

Five minutes later both Alex and Ali are standing in your room, looking through your clothes, throwing them around. Finally, they decide on dark grey jeans, a white wide top and a dark blue button up. You quickly get dressed, put on a bit of mascara and then you're all off to a bar around the corner.

A while later you're at a bar, celebrating qualifying for the Olympics with the team. You're having fun, enjoying yourself, you dance with Sam, Lindsey and Mal, you take shots with Alex and JJ, play pool with Carli, Becky and Ali, you keep Kelley from grinding into Hope and jumping her bones, you talk about everything and nothing with Christen and Ash, all with a constent smile on your face. You're happy and you're hardly ever thinking about _her_ and her soft smile and her strong arms and her beautiful eyes and -  
  
"We're getting company." Tobin says suddenly and you didn't even realize her sitting down at the table next to you.  
  
"Company?" Moe asks. "What do you mean?"  
  
Tobin holds her phone up. "Sinc just texted me."  
  
"Sinc?" Kelley asks, appearing at the table with Hope behind her, face flushed and sweaty. "What, are they coming to see how winners celebrate?"

Everyone's laughing and Tobin just shrugs. "I have absolutely no idea. She just said some of them wanted to have some fun and the more the merrier and this is the best bar around, so.."

You don't hear the rest of what's being said. There's a faint humming in your ears and you feel your hands starting to sweat. They're coming here, Melissa's coming here and you have no idea why the thought of seeing her makes you so nervous. Maybe it's because of the obvious attraction you feel towards her and the flirting before the game earlier, the winks and smiles and -

okay, maybe you get, why you're nervous. Still, there's no need to. It's not like you intend to talk to her. Or more.

Or maybe you do?

You can't deny she's extremely good-looking and you obviously enjoyed flirting with her.

And maybe you've been thinking about her.

And maybe you've been thinking about talking to her.

And maybe, just maybe, you've been thinking about kissing her.

Where would the harm in kissing her be, really? You're both grownups and you're probably never gonna see her again. Okay, that's a lie, you most likely will at some point. But still, a little kiss won't harm anyone.

So there's two options here.

Either you stay away from her, act normal and nice, have fun with your friends and go home in a few hours, don't see her again and don't think about her.

Or you try to get what you want, flirt with her, enjoy yourself and maybe kiss her in the bathroom or in a dimly lit corner.

But does she even want to kiss you back? What if she doesn't? What if-

"Hey, Sincy!"

Tobin next to you pulls you from your thoughts and you look up to see a few Canadian players walking into the bar. Melissa is the last one, talking with Diana and Rhian while her eyes scan the crowd.

It takes three seconds for your eyes to meet and you instantly know which option you're gonna take.

You raise an eyebrow and smirk at her confidently.

She winks back at you and suddenly her teammates are standing in your line of view. Before you can say knife Sinc, Shelina and steph are sitting at your table, talking to Tobin, Ash and Ali.

"Wanna dance?" Christen asks and suddenly you're being dragged onto the dancefloor and you lose sight of where Melissa is.

You're in a circle with Christen, Alex, Hope, Crystal and Kelley, all of them dancing as you're just standing there.

"Come on, girl, dance!" Crystal shouts, grabbing your hips and moving them around.

You really don't want to dance right now, but you oblige, putting your hands onto Crystal's shoulders as a slower song starts to play.

Alex is spinning Christen around and Kelley clings onto Hope, who's looking down at the smaller defender with a smirk.

You roll your eyes and laugh, dancing with Crystal.

Meanwhile you let your gaze wander around the room, trying to find out where Melissa went off to. After a few moments Diana appears next to you and her and Crystal start dancing together. You let out a relieved sigh and quickly start walking towards the bar to get another drink.

Suddenly a gentle hand grabs your wrist and you feel yourself being pulled to the side of the bar. You smile, when you realize who's been holding onto your hand.

"Hey." She says, smiling at you. "I've been looking for you."

You smile back. "Seems like you found me."

"I have in fact." She smirks at you. "Want something to drink?"

You shrug. "Sure, why not."

Melissa laughs. "Come on, let's sit down."

You sit down at two bar stools and Melissa flags down the bartender to order two beers.

"To what are we drinking?" You ask two minutes later, beer bottle in hand.

"Mmh..to us. May we.. deepen the American Canadian friendship off the field." She smirks at you and you clink your bottles together before each taking a sip. As the cold liquid runs down your throat and you watch Melissa, and the way she's looking at you, you know you're in for an interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I'm a sucker for weird pairings?
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I chose not to tag any relationships. If I continue this story there might be surprises and I don't want to give anything away ;)


End file.
